


Stupid Ads

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie and Dean being bros, Fluff, Idiot Dean, M/M, Oblivious Cas, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off of this post: <em>i romantically stand outside your window and hold up my iPhone to blast our song. a 30 second ad plays first</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Ads

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually supposed to be working on Technophile He Is Not, but my sister wanted to do writing sprints for her NaNoWriMo (i think that's the spelling) and this happened. Yes. Please enjoy!
> 
> (un-beta'd)

Dean was going to do this. He was going to get this fucking right, maybe this was cheesy. But what can he say? He had a thing for 80’s high school movies, and this was what always got the girl. Well, in his situation the guy.

The guy was named Castiel. He was a junior, like Dean, but had transferred to their school in sophomore year. Of course, the school hierarchy put the new kid at the bottom, and, well, Dean was at the top. Talking to him was more difficult than presumed, but they got paired together to do a summary on some English book about yellow and glasses that Cas said meant god. After that they were joined by the hip.

Dean left the table of jocks to go sit in the lone corner with Cas, an asian kid and a red head. He soon learned that the redhead was named Charlie and she was a total geek, like inner Dean, and that the Asian kid was named Kevin and he was number one on the GPA scale.

At first they were all apprehensive of letting Dean sit with them, but then Charlie made a reference to Star Trek and Dean got it on the spot. Thus leading to the beautiful relationship formed between the four teens. They all helped each other a little, Dean helped them all not get beat up and they helped Dean get good grades in classes he was failing. 

Dean liked the way they worked, at lunch they didn’t gossip like the jocks and cheerleaders did at his table, they talked about TV shows, books, video games and even made stupid little inside jokes that you’d only get if you sat with them.

Dean and Charlie hit it off from the start, they were both total geeks in the TV show and games kind of way. She ended up being like the little sister he never wanted, and he was happy with that. He needed a feminine figure that wasn’t his mother or a chick hitting on him. Kevin was still slightly afraid of him, but he came around. They weren’t bros like he and Charlie were, but they were on the verge of getting there.

He and Cas were a different story totally.

They were closer than he and Charlie'd ever be. It was nice. They talked about random things and were always with each other. Cas sat and cheered Dean on at his football games and Dean would occasionally sit and help Cas make “cosplays” with Charlie. They could even just sit and stare at a wall and it was still like they were communicating with each other in their own profound way. It was nice. 

After months of a building friendship, he realized that his feelings were way more than platonic. He wanted to be romantically involved with Castiel. Not the friend on the sideline that helped him choose the shirt to wear on that one date he went on. For a sad time he was that friend. 

He remembers a chick named Meg asked Cas out on a date. Castiel, oblivious to the situation, ran to Dean for help. And Dean being the best friend that he is, helped. He told Cas to go with the blue button down because it brought out his eyes and the dark grey skinnies because they were different from the black slacks he wore on a daily basis. Dean knew what to choose for Cas to wear because that’s what Dean would have wanted him to wear on a date between them two. 

 

He remembers the night that the date was over. Castiel called him immediately after and told him that she was a vixen and not in a good way at all. To say Dean was happy was a huge understatement. He was fucking exuberant. 

 

He and Cas were fine from then on. Dean didn’t really date when he figured out his feelings for Cas. He tried, by god he did. But, he couldn't the date just didn’t feel right. Like he was playing the chick and himself. So, he’d sit with Charlie, both in their undies, playing a co-op game of WOW. 

He remembered the day that he told charlie. They were doing the usual, Charlie over at Deans with the latest hack of Doctor Who and eating what ever junk food they brought. They were both munching on Twizzlers and drinking cherry soda, Charlie’s favorite. Dean what slightly moping, ever so slightly, but it was noticeable. Charlie was poking him in the arm with a sticky twizzler and frowning at him. She asked why he was moping and all he did was sign a rough ‘Cas’ into his hands. She still looked as confused as ever. So, he explained the situation. A chick named April asked him out and Cas was thinking it over. Dean was hoping he’d say no. 

Sure, April’s pretty. She has the whole innocent-chick-that-would-home-the-homeless look going on, but when Dean saw her look at Cas. She looked hungry. Like he was a five course meal and not a significant other. He didn’t want to tell Cas though, nor did he want to feel like someone that was utterly jealous of a girl that’s asking out his best friend. 

When in all reality he was.

 

So, Charlie did was Charlie does best. She slapped Dean on the back of the head and told him the reason Cas is mulling it over is because he’s pining over his best friend that he thinks is totally straight. Dean just sat there with a slack jaw and bulging eyes, not noticing the sting that was forming from the slap of Charlies not so delicate hand. 

He was like that for a while. He didn’t think that Cas was gay or bi or pan or anything that had to do with guy on guy. He thought he was the straight, next door neighbor, kind of guy. Charlie gave him a small look of sympathy before telling him to man up and woo Cas’ pants off. Then proceeding to slap his cheek with her soggy twizzler and blaming him for making her miss Doctor Who.

And thats how he was here, three weeks later. With his iphone in hand and the perfect song ready. He was going to either: A) Woo Cas’ pants off, or B) Get laughed in the face because Cas is as straight as a ruler. He was hoping for the former.

He drove his around the block before Cas’ house. Not wanting his totally noticeable car to be seen from Cas’ upstairs bedroom. He took in a deep breath once more; he was so nervous that it wasnt funny. Not one bit. All he wanted was to get this done and over with.. and maybe Cas’ lips on his by the end of the song?

Dean remembers the first time he heard the song with Cas. It was a few months ago, and they were laying on Cas’ amazingly fluffy carpet. Cas was playing his Pandora on shuffle, disregarding Dean’s dismay. Dean was ignoring most of the music because it was between indie and classical everything, but rock. _He has The fucking Penguins on, but not ACDC or Led Zeppelin, what the ever living fuck is up with that?_ Anyways, a slow guitar drift started playing. It sounded nice, so Dean closed his eyes and listened to the song play it. A light but husky female voice started to tune in, he listened as she started singing about how her parents hearts were broken, making her stay secluded in her own heart. But, then she met that one person that was her exception to the rule, the person that she would tear down her walls for. Dean listened through the whole song, taking each note and line into thought. By the last strum of the song he decided that, that song was for he and Cas. Of course, Cas didn’t know this.

He parked his car on the curb next to Cas’ house and sent out a quick text to Cas:

_Open your window. Don’t ask questions._

Dean pulled his phone out of the pocket of his letterman and pulled up the link to Only Exception by Paramore. He firmly planted his feet on the grass right before Cas’ window, waiting for Cas to open it before proceeding. 

“Dean what’s this about?” Cas looked tired and fussy. 

“Wait,” he rose his finger and tapped the phone, raising the volume.

“Cas, it was a while back that you showed me this song, but in my head I alway believed it to be _our_ song.”

Dean clicked the link and lifted the iphone up in the air, tilting to where Cas could hear it.

 _”Depression hurts, Cymbalta can help! Cymbalta is not approved for children under eightteen, please consult your doctor if nursing, pregnant or may become pregnant..”_ Dean blushed furiously, tapping the link so the song could play and not a commercial about depression medication.

“Dean, are you saying I make you depressed?” Cas frowned, something flickering in his eye that looked so close to _disappointment_.

“No, just, listen!” Dean pushed the phone up further in the air, letting the soft tune flow from his speakers.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
But darling, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception 

Dean didn’t realize that he closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard Cas’ window slam shut.

He sighed, clicking the screen off. He spared one last glance to Cas’ window and slowly walked back to his car. He wanted to be home, it felt like his heart fell into his stomach, and his stomach into oblivion. He’d need to face the light sooner or later, but right now, there was a tub of chocolate ice cream, in his freezer, with his name on it.

He heard the front door of Cas’ house open, hell no. He wasn't about to stay for a pitty talk. The talk that Cas would give him saying that he’s not gay or bi and was only interested in Dean as a really close friend. 

“Dean, wait!” Cas yelled, running through the grass.

Dean turned to Cas. He didn’t know why his body wouldn't listen to him and keep moving to his car. 

Dean felt the impact of suddenly clingy Cas dropping him to the grass.

“Dean Winchester, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” Castiel smiled, his eyes a lighter shade of blue.

“Wait, you want me as a boyfriend?” Dean was still confused, hadn’t Cas literally just shut him out?

A sly smirk emerged on Cas’ face as he ducked down and kissed Dean. Dean felt the warm swipe of Cas’ tongue on his lips and got with the program, opening his mouth to let Cas in. They were like that for a while, Cas assaulting Dean’s mouth on the cold lawn of Cas’ house.

“That answer your question?”

And if Dean needed that answer a few more times that night, then that was between he and Cas’ tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> The post: http://partybarackisinthehousetonight.tumblr.com/post/59815482855/i-romantically-stand-outside-your-window-and-hold
> 
> The song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls
> 
> Tumblr: Earth-seraph.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @earthseraph (I post personal and stuff about my fics on there)


End file.
